


Fall in Lust

by asstrobinu (yeppisode)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Sex Toys Under Clothing, collaring, over-stimulating, porn with/out plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppisode/pseuds/asstrobinu
Summary: We should ride this wave until the sun comes up. Baby kiss me harder, make me feel the rush.KINKTOBER 2020: BINU EDITION.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 28





	1. // WELCOME

Ummm so, hi. Yes. I'm gonna challenged myself for this one. Maybe they will be having a plot, but overall it's basically just binu and their sex adventures! Not at every chapter will be having a intercourse part, though. There is the guide for this fiction, but will be uploaded here once the fic is finished so you can skip wherever you'd like. For now, they're listed at the beginning of each chapter.

And before we start, I would give some (boring, but important) talk/disclaimer. This is purely fiction even though the background of this fiction is their current life. As I selected the list carefully, I do hope all of the kink wouldn't give any trouble for y'all! Also I get rid all of _dangerous_ kink that cause trigger for some people since I don't wanna upset people ~~(and I can't write these since I do get triggered easily)~~. And I want to note that one of the most crucial aspects of this fiction writing that I value most is the work I put into trying to catch the essence of the idol or character perfectly. I might not always get it quite right, but I will say that I try really hard to. Since the prompts were pre-planned, I cannot (or rather will not) mold them much to fit the ship and the characters/idols within it. So please understand that I will try as hard as I possibly can to make my characters real and just like the idols we adore, but it might not always come off overly convincing!

And that's it! Happy reading. The first day will update shortly after I updated this. I hope you'll enjoy this long ride with me.


	2. A Piece of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dongmin grumbles between his breath. It's middle of the week and he is always busy and booked on these days.
> 
> // day 1 — vibrator under pants | hand jobs

It’s a normal day for ASTRO. Sanha and Myungjun shouting with each other (playing skits), Jinwoo watching them amusingly, Minhyuk cooking for their brunch, Bin is beside Jinwoo to practice with his script with sometimes play with his phone, and Dongmin—as always, being busy and booked he is, taking a individual job on their day off. Today is Tuesday where he'd gone for Master in The House's weekly shooting.

It's on page 73 of his script and five minutes away from phone when Bin's phone rings, the screen lights, notification from Dongmin is popped in. _Three new messages_. With raised eyebrow, he open his phone. And flash a small smile knowing the messages.

 **Dongmin  
** _Bin.  
_ _Are you serious. I'm still taking a scenes.  
_ _I'm gonna die in five minutes if you still turn that on maximum._

 **Bin  
** _Enjoy yourself, Eunu-ya.  
_ _(Sent a playful sticker.)_

He switch the application to home, and searching another application that he have _hide_ between a folder, keep a small secret from everyone but Dongmin. He dim his phone brightness when the application opens, because Jinwoo could look up to him whenever he want, and he doesn't want another people knows about his dirty secret with Dongmin.

It's vibrator control application—wireless and connected as long as the battery of vibrator is filled enough. And he just took the charger out this morning, he charged it with power bank and hid it on his bag. A smart move, _Dongmin sarcastically said when Bin cornered him in front of sink on today dawn to push the vibrator into him._

Now the power of vibrator on the second highest. Dongmin never tries the maximum, that's why he thought _this_ was the limit. Bin shakes his head comically, and turn the vibrator down two bars, second lowest. He would enjoy feeling his pride seeing Dongmin begged for him over phone but he knows the job is more important than his sexual preferences.

Maybe later, he thought as he rummaging through his script again.

* * *

It's six on evening when Dongmin off. He finish his schedules early since their _Master_ today is just having an one episode and one day shoot. Sanha chipperly persuade everyone to eat out instead of cook or having a delivery, since Dongmin finish early than usual. Myungjun and Minhyuk happily count in, with Jinwoo just smiles and Bin grinning childishly ear to ear. They using company's car because Dongmin pick them out right after the schedules.

The dinner went well, though. Of course, they'd messing around, but that's normal thing between them. It's seven past half when they're on road, back to dorm. As per-request Minhyuk who wants to take shotgun, Dongmin sit between Jinwoo and Bin in the back. Their ride was okay for the third oldest.

But not when Bin open his dim-brightness phone and swipe his finger, make something in his back vibrating softly.

_Shit._

The younger quietly giggling when he felt his boyfriend tense as he put the padding on top of his body, covering the thing that slowly grow up behind his sweatpants. Dongmin grumbles between his breath. It's middle of the week and he is always busy and booked on these days, but Bin decided to make a mess with him today. He is really tired with Bin's control on his orgasm in this whole day. He staring right into Bin's eyes, begging with his kicked puppy eyes. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, who just returned by the younger small smile, reassuring but also naughtily take the level of vibrator right on second highest.

Dongmin almost jumped for his seat, not when Bin's another hand is inside his padding and hold his erection tight, keep him stay on his seat. The boyfriend let a small "ah, ah, ah," and play with phone in his hand, as another hand lazily stroking clothed dick, and slowly makes his way into the older sweatpants, playing with his balls.

Bin's eyes shifted to Jinwoo, who sleeping peacefully and to Myungjun-Sanha, who watching a Youtube. Then Minhyuk, busy on his phone. He smirking, and digging his nails on Dongmin's urethral opening. Jaw dropped—Dongmin manages to cover his mouth with some part of padding because the vibrator kept massage his prostat harshly and Bin's hand job, but it doesn't mean Bin would giving any mercy.

He stroke the older dick as his finger playing on foreskin. Dongmin face and neck already splashed in red, glistening through light from outside. As Bin jerking Dongmin dick, he began to felt something pools in his lower stomach. He shut his eyes, knowing he would off in any moment.

Knowing that, Bin put the vibrator on highest level, and Dongmin spilled. The younger put his hands away, revealing a cum spreaded hand, and licked it while staring into Dongmin's half opened eyes—smiling childishly. He squirms when he saw that, but he is too tired to felt hard again. So he shut his eyes and lean into Bin, who kissed his temple softly.

He is too tired to care that his sweatpants are dirty with his own cum, knowing Bin will take care for that.

Ah, _what a night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throw some dollars and yell to me on here and [twitter](https://twitter.com/youngdongism) :D


	3. All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back then when they just informed they're getting a comeback with full album in mid of January, Dongmin felt the tight on his stomach.
> 
> day 2 — collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. COLLARING. ON. ALL. NIGHT. ERA. I've thought abt this for some time because oh god, their stylist should got a payment raise with the idea of choker and those mesh shirt.
> 
> (++also sorry for a late update, it's been hectic lately and I always forgot to beta-ing these djhsdahjsdahj maybe next update will be on next couple hours since it's all done but beta :")

Back then when they just informed they're getting a comeback with full album in mid of January, Dongmin felt the tight on his stomach. After some trouble, they'll shine again, they'll meet fans again. It feels both thrilling, fear, and excited. All the emotion mixed into one. Not mention at that time, he and Bin are just got tied with each other. It's still the time when they explored each other, what's good and bad, or just their _sexual preferences._

One of these days, they would lay in the bed on his own room (better than in Bin's room because they would got kicked out by Jinwoo), holding hands and being cute, feeling the burn heat from each other skin, and a cute peck every five minutes. Sometimes Bin would stare on his neck and butterfly kissed him, made his hysterical laugh out of control. He hates being tickled, but it's good and he likes it when Bin do that on irresistibly adorable way.

"I heard from the staff we'll do a sexy concept since Sanha finally an adult." Bin opens the midnight conversation between them in one of these days. He trails his finger through the older collarbone, kiss every skin he has touch with his finger. His shampoo scent lingering on Dongmin's nose, as he pressed with Bin's blond. "The staff asked me what specific property or material that I would like to suggest for our upcoming outfit."

"You got any ideas?" Dongmin kisses the top of his boyfriend head.

"Maybe, maybe," Bin giggling, as his hand rummaging through his sweatpants. "Close your eyes, I wanna try this out before talked to the staff." He smiled, and who are Dongmin could say no to his cutest boyfie? He thought, as he felt something wrapped his neck lightly. It was a soft leather material. He opens his eyes, as the hands touch the softest thing ever wrapped on his neck. "Choker?"

"Maybe, maybe," same respond he got, and he just realized it's not a _choker_ when his finger found a chain, wrapped tight between the _choker_ . It's a _collar_. "How was it?" Bin asked, his finger having an adventurous touch on the chain, lightly take it up to the air slightly. "If these aren't your type, we'll go to with choker."

"I'd like if we only wear these around this room, maybe." Dongmin smiles, and take the collar off. "Would you try it? Maybe I'll having _something_ good if you're the one who wears it."

"Oh, Dongmin." The younger whines. "Your dominant side strikes again. Are we gonna having a another dynamics this night?" But he still try the collars. But honestly, Bin is always flushed in red, and he is really good with black colored things. It's a _wonderful_ combination.

"Maybe, maybe," he teases Bin with his early remark, and laughing softly. "You're sexier and living up the nicknames with these. Suits you well. As the collar meaning was marking what I want to be mine, one and only."

"Master?" Bin teases back, his head tilt a little, and forming a spoiled cat form. With his feline features, people would thought he is indeed the _hybrid_ . " _Master? Master Dongmin? My owner?_ "

"Oh, Bin-ie." Dongmin calls Bin's pet name, and sighed. Bin looked hot in _those_ ways and he can't help but twitch. He could felt his cock jumped lazily with the idea of Bin like this. " _You are aware that_ _I'm the weakest with things like this._ "

“Maybe, maybe,” It’s the same answer coming from Bin’s lips today.

“Don’t ‘maybe, maybe,’ your master, _kitty_.” Dongmin’s eyes went darker, his hands scratching the younger upper neck. Bin purrs pleasantly as he knows how to behave as a cat. 

And when he pulls the chain. The sight of Bin being a little choked up, Dongmin can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always y'all can scream in here or [here](https://twitter.com/youngdongism) c:


	4. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands are in his hair, his clothes are in his room, and his voice is a familiar sound.
> 
> day 3 — dom/sub dynamics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple next hours... after fallin' asleep when on class :")  
> If you wondering why the collaring suddenly cut out... because... yes... (blush) I continued them on here; the real kink of this day is master/slave but I didn't think it suit binu really well so I modified them into dom/sub dynamics. And this is literally my first time writing this so pleaseee excuse me if it's not that good enough:( 
> 
> As always because I missed almost a week, next update will be on next couple hours (not really couple hours but we'll see how I am gonna push myself to beta-ing)! I'll try my best to catch up and sync with the day we are!

Bin is always addicted to this part of Dongmin's body. And his boyfriend always look good with those butt, making Bin even more addicted.

“Bin-ie? How does it feel? Getting my hole as a gift?" On the sidelines of intercourse, Dongmin spoke, for the first time in a moment spent sighing wildly, and throwing curses.

Bin cried with ectasy when Dongmin lifted his hips up high, before rocks down to follow gravity. "Yes, master. This is too good— master!” Bin's hand squeezed his favorite part, making Dongmin glare in surprise. But he hastily collected himself, slapping Bin's hand on his butt.

"Master, please... let me," Bin whined. "Please, master. I beg you."

"No," Dongmin issued an ultimatum. "It's not the time yet, kitty." Dongmin grinned, his hands fumbling for the pillow under Bin and looking for a small box there. Deftly, Dongmin took out an object shaped like a ring.

Dongmin removed Bin's cock from his hole, causing Bin's confused look. "Master, what are you do—shit!" Bin felt something cold covering his cock, reflex cursing. "What is that?!"

"Language. You should know what it is, kitty." Dongmin's hand, which was still perched on Bin's cock, began to pamper him, before turning back towards his hole. The other hand pulled Bin's collar chain without mercy. “Do you need to tell me again? Ok. It's cockring. Answer my question, what is covering your cock now, kitty? " Bin hips stomped hard, hit the sweet part in there. Dongmin closed his eyes enjoying and trying to compose himself.

“Cockring, master. Ugh," Bin answered. "Fuck. Let this pathethic kitty cum for you, master. "

“Language, kitty. You wouldn't get any climax without my consent. "

"Master, please, let me fill you."

Dongmin didn't show any response, his hips still moved but he didn't speak, his eyes closed. clearly enjoying their sexy times. Making Bin nervous, looking for coherent sentences.

“Master, let this kitty fill you with cum, from this pathetic damn-huge cock. Make master feel high, feel warm." Bin finally lost his mind, he just let out what was on his mind. His breath was panting because Dongmin was getting pulled the collar chain stronger. "I know you're need mine, master. Need my cum. I'll give it to you, master. I am good kitty, I'm gonna give it all to you."

Dongmin grinned, then push his hips harder, and squeezed Bin pretty inside. "Shit, more, master!"

"Language, kitty."

"I-i'm so sorry, master," all teary, enough to make Dongmin went mad max. Dongmin's speed increased, making Dongmin float even more, making the two of them feel an intoxicating heaven.

After a few minutes and a few tens of thrusts, Bin growled. "Master, c-close."

"So do I!" Dongmin screamed, unable to hold back his climax.

Just before the peak itself, Dongmin took off Bin's cock and the cockring before reinserting it into the hole.

"AH!" Dongmin exploded, his cum contaminating the mattress, Bin and his own body. Meanwhile, Bin left a familiar warmth on Dongmin's body. Dongmin lay down on top of Bin, then complained. “Immm tyireeeeeed.” Bin laughed, then ruffled Dongmin's hair which was tickling his neck. Dongmin's baby side returns within five seconds of their release. That's really cute. The younger whispering some lullaby before Dongmin out of cold.

And as he thought, his hands are in his hair, his clothes are in his room, and his voice is a familiar sound. Dongmin finds perks having a boyfriend in the same group is fun, thrilling, yet sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unnecessarily promo but stream [hanasakemirai](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IhKUYJB-5M0), she is super-duper underrated when itself way more addictive than most of astro's title track:(


	5. 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin didn’t plan on coming to a stop.
> 
> day 4 — fisting | overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all wondering why I took way more time for this... because I am having a trouble beta-ing and adding some part in here since it's my first time to wrote fisting (my friends are fed up enough seeing I whining about this lmao).

Bin sighed. Practice for his upcoming sub-unit debut with Sanha was quite time-consuming. It's been a while since he felt free for some reason. Not to mention memorizing scripts and preparations for his upcoming drama. Everything feels squeezed. He needs letting go some tension that pent up. Dongmin is also busier lately. The filming with the drama is almost over, but other job offers are piling up screaming. Going in the morning and coming home early in the morning, the group's morning alarm can only try the best. 

That's why, it's weird on Thursday morning, the two of them sit side by side at brunch and sip their morning coffee without touching anything to do with the glittering world of idols. Jinwoo thinks the morning at the start of their Chuseok holiday it's a ideal time to get a brunch together, before each returning home and spending their long holidays. 

"What time do you all back to home?" Jinwoo broke the silence between the six grown men who were still half asleep. "I may be this afternoon, because I should go to the company to pick up a few items before returning home." He added. Sanha said he might also be leaving in the afternoon because he wanted to go to the salon first with Minhyuk, he planned to return his hair color to black as a whole—and Minhyuk just said he wanted to get his hair done. Myungjun said he must be the last, because his parents just landed from abroad tonight. 

Bin and Dongmin looked at each other; then Bin broke their eye contact. "Maybe I'll come home after this, I have to pick up Sua because since yesterday she was whining asking to be picked up." Which Dongmin nodded to it. 

"I'm after this too, Donghwi will land this afternoon." Dongmin drank his coffee. Jinwoo only nodded, and the others also looked indifferent. Dongmin smiled faintly, knowing his alibi and Bin were not suspected by the members. Sua and Donghwi can go home alone, he thought. Hurriedly he finished his brunch, then rushed to the room to tidy up some items that will be brought home. 

"Dongmin," Jinwoo was on the doorstep, leaning back as he folded his arms across his chest. "You know I'm not that easy to trick, right?" He whispered, clearly didn't want anyone to hear besides Dongmin. Because to be honest, actually Dongmin and Bin's relationship is completely unknown to anyone except Jinwoo (because both of them aroused suspicion by the leader's sharp intuition—one of the reasons why Bin and Dongmin were often kicked out of Jinwoo-Bin's room). 

Those who were invited to speak only smiled casually. "You know me and Bin,  _hyung_ ." He put two pieces of clothes into his bag. "We're not going everywhere. We just needs a little fun times. " Jinwoo just nodded again, this time knowing Dongmin was honest. He knew that the younger ones couldn't really lie, but they were good at hiding. 

“Take it,” Jinwoo threw the box at Dongmin, who was nicely caught even though he turned red when he realized what box it was. "So you don't have to stop by anywhere and give weird speculations to the public." 

“Surprised but not dissapointed,” Dongmin laughed before putting the box of condoms Jinwoo gave him into the bag. Jinwoo is indeed suitable to be a leader for several reasons, and one of them is that he is able to provide a solution for anything. Even something as trivial as the group's image if they are caught buying condoms. (Actually this is not taboo or shocking, but it's a different story  _when two members are in front of the cashier at the same time and buy condoms._ ) “Thank you, hyung. I meant it. " And Jinwoo just nodded. 

* * *

They went to the station and took the bus and subway together, but took different routes when they got off from Ilsan station so as not to raise suspicion. Their real destination was an apartment eighteen minutes' walk from the station. It was the apartment the two of them had bought since a year and a half ago during the All Night promotion, where the two of them took off all their masks, leaving only Moon Bin and Lee Dongmin, two men in their mid-20s who fell into love. 

Maybe this apartment is quite far from their dorm in Yeoksam-ro, but close enough to their parents' house. They knew quite well that the only time they could have privacy was in Jinwoo-Bin, Dongmin's room, and this Chuseok-like vacation. For this reason, by renting an apartment near their parents' house, it is easier to make an alibi or just run away if you are tired of the idol life. 

Dongmin lay down on his stomach on the couch, waiting for Bin to arrive. Bin has taken a detour ever since he lost the rock-paper-scissors on the bus. Lazily, he tried to grab the AC remote that he had brought from the place. Lowered the temperature even though it was already autumn. Fair point, since he was just walking and sweating much. 

Dongmin's eyes became heavy, all the tiredness he had been piling up since his last vacation started to attack. But no, he thought. He is here to release the tension, and after that—he could just rested at his parents' house. His eyes flickered several times before wincing in surprise when he felt a large hand slap his butt. "Bin!" 

Grinning, Bin lifted Dongmin up with his hands under his armpits. You could say—Dongmin is now like a kitten grabbed by human. "Bin, I'm heavy!" Which only got a laugh as an answer. Bin knew that Dongmin knew he could be carried easily; because he can even carry Myungjun, Minhyuk, and Sanha at the same time. The proof is, now Dongmin is wiggling himself so he can turn around and hug Bin's neck tightly. 

After succeeding, Dongmin is now clinging like a koala to Bin who finally fixes his hand so that it supports Dongmin's butt. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before Dongmin crushed them first. Dongmin always likes the way they kiss. It's sweet and sexy at the same time. His feelings always warmed up when they kissed. Makes his heart bigger like bubble gum. 

His eyes were closed and when they opened—both of them were already in the bed. Dongmin adjusted himself on Bin's lap, and cupped his jaw softly. Bin's own hands trails down the spine line, and went down his butt. Their kiss was released—only to take off their shirts, and after that they kiss their lips again. Like a typical French kiss— _bite, lick, and twist their tongues together._ Their body heat was mercilessly shared. Dongmin was lulled until he didn't realize he was naked, with Bin's fingers stroking the wrinkle of his hole. 

Bin broke their kiss, and started kissing Dongmin's jaw and neck and occasionally leaving kissmarks on his collarbone and shoulder. Dongmin could only squeeze Bin's black hair and gasped, exhausted only by the teasing given by the younger ones. Bin squeezed the perineum and his other hand squeezed his supple butt. Dongmin's cock also started to release pre-cum, because of the friction with the material of Bin's jeans. "Under the pillow," he muttered as he tried to get the lube under the pillow which they usually keep there. "B-bin." His body was getting limp as his boyfriend's lips started to slide down and played with his nipples. 

He handed the lube to Bin. The younger open the cap and pour a lot of the gel. He also rubbed a little part to the outside of the hole, before starting to insert the first finger—he did everything without removing Dongmin's nipple from his mouth. His hand that used to be holding the lube is now stroking Dongmin's, giving the older wave of pleasure; especially when his fingers increased from one, two, three, and pressed Dongmin's prostate without thinking and mercy. 

Blank, all Dongmin was thinking is nothing. He lost his mind when Bin added his fourth finger and massaged his prostate non-stop. When his thumb touched the perineum, Dongmin gasped. "Dongmin, are you okay with this?" Bin whispered, his thumb starting to enter the hole as his boyfriend nodded. Dongmin started to tear up when all of Bin's fingers filled his anal, and screamed as Bin's hand formed a fist in his hole, and started moving his hand inside. His moan got louder when his prostate is hit hard. 

Crying with all the stimulation Bin put on his nipples, cock, and hole, Dongmin was out in a split second, his cum scattering all over the stomach and chest of both. Eyes were heavy, and his body was limply drooping with almost entire body flushed and mark on his shoulders and chest. Bin knows that even though he's famous for his steel stamina, he gets tired quickly by over-stimulate. But Dongmin wasn't satisfied either. His hand touched Bin's dick from the outside of his jeans, and was shocked to find that the material was damp. 

"You think only you are finished, Dongmin?" Bin laughed in a husky voice. “Look at you earlier, looks like a sex itself. How could I not come to hear you become a mess under my control? ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [yo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zz7YZtpz2Ek)


End file.
